Randy295's Class List
Max LVL of the Base Classes are 20 Max LVL of the Promoted Classes are 30 Personal Classes (aka "Player"-only classes) Golden Mage (Personal class of A character who has not been made nor introduced yet.) Young Hero (Personal class of Young Mario) Storm Sorceress (Personal class of Alyss) Deliveryman (Personal class of Sawyer) Hellrise Captain (Personal class of Itamirias) Embershock Sorceress (Personal class of L) DoD (Drows of Dusken) Captain (Personal class of Mysten) Hydrorise Captain (Personal class of Sarah) ??? Mage (Personal class of Unintroduced Character) Nature Sorceress (Personal class of Xylia) Toximancer (Personal class of Zargkona) Burning Dwarf Prince (Personal class of """/K) Robomancer (Personal class of Reyira) Ice Fighter (Personal class of Painite) Jaws' Brutalist (Personal class of T) Orelementalist (Personal class ot P) Jester (Personal class of Callum) Prince (Personal class of Kentaro...I think...) Base Classes Swordsman Mage Archer Thief White Mage Ninja Pirate Gunner Hatcheteer Poison Mage Necromancer Slammer Druid Shifter Fire Mage Ice Mage Water Mage Volt Mage Nature Mage Wind Mage Space Mage Earth Mage Nature Mage Runner (Shhh) Longswordsman Pikeman Ice Hound Squire (Mounted) Fletcher (Mounted) Spellsword (Mounted) Nomad (Mounted) Gypsy (Mounted) Convoy Driver (Mounted) Samurai Psychokinetic Mage Dragon Mage Bard (Male equivalent of Chanteuse) Chanteuse (Female equivalent of Bard) Dancer (Male equivalent of Kali - strength focused) Kali (Female equivalent of Dancer - magic focused) Lesser Dark Elemental Pegasus Rider (Flyer) Wyvern Rider (Flyer/Draconic) Dragon Rider (Flyer/Draconic) Promoted Classes Red Knight (Promotion of Swordsmen) Paladin (Promotion of Swordsmen and Squires) (Mounted) Athánatoi (Promotion of Swordsmen) Sniper (Promotion of Archer) Arbalester (Promotion of Archer) Archmage/Elementalist (Promotion of Mages) Pyromancer (Promotion of Mages and Fire Mages) Cryomancer (Promotion of Mages and Ice Mages) Shockmancer (Promotion of Mages and Volt Mages) Floramancer (Promotion of Nature Mages) Geomancer (Promotion of Earth Mages) Galemancer (Promotion of Wind Mages) Hydromancer (Promotion of Water Mages) Astralmancer (Promotion of Space Mages) Dracomancer/Dracamancer (Promotion of Dragon Mages) Dazzlemancer (Promotion of Psychokinetic Mages) Flaming Daggermaster (Promotion of Fire Mages) Warlock (Promotion of any elemental male mage nuclear and poison) Witch (Promotion of any elemental female mage nuclear and poison) Assassin (Promotion of Thief) Rogue (Promotion of Thief) Trickster (Promotion of Thief) White Sage (Promotion of White Mage/Priest/Priestess) Plaguebearer (Promotion of Poison Mages) Pathopiker (Promotion of Poison Mages and High MAG Pikemen) Reaver (Promotion of Necromancers and Hatcheteers) Lich (Promotion of Necromancer) Reaper (Promotion of Necromancer) Summoner (Promotion of Druid) Cowboy (Promotion of Gunner) Quick Shot (Promotion of Gunner) Draugr (Promotion of Walkers, Crawlers and Runners) Greatswordsman (Promotion of Longswordsmen) (Armored) Halberdier (Promotion of Pikemen) (Armored) Jouster (Promotion of Pikemen and Squires) (Mounted) Sovereign (Promotion of Pikemen. Ebonas only) (Armored) Nuclear Sage (Promotion of Nuclear Mages) Shogun (Promotion of Samurai) Sagittarii (Promotion of Fletchers) (Mounted) Nomadic Chieftain (Promotion of Nomads) (Mounted) Templar (Promotion of Spellswords) (Mounted) Zigano (Promotion of Gypsies) (Mounted) Starlight Hero (Promotion of White Mages. Dominic only though) Duelist (Promotion of Prince) Grand Prince (Promotion of Prince) Royal Jester (Promotion of Jester) Blade Dancer (Promotion of Dancer) Spirit Dancer (Promotion of Dancer; focused in summoning stuff) Dark Summoner (Promotion of Kali; focused in life-stealing long ranged magical attacks, a bit of buffing, and summoning dark entities) Soul Eater (Promotion of Kali; focused in applying curses to aid allies) Greater Dark Elemental (Promotion of Lesser Dark Elemental) Enemy-Only Classes Raider Outlaw Walker Crawler Nuclear Mage Hellhound Thunder Hound Floating Eye Lesser Fire Elemental Lesser Ice Elemental Lesser Electric Elemental Lesser Water Elemental Lesser Earth Elemental Lesser Light Elemental Lesser Dragon Elemental Lesser Nature Elemental Lesser Space Elemental Lesser Psychokinetic Elemental Enemy-Only Promoted Classes Cerberus (Promotion of Hellhounds) Mage Eye (Promotion of Floating Eyes) Demonic Eye (Promotion of Floating Eyes) Blue Knight (Maybe) (Note to self: Sword-and-Lance user) Yellow Knight (Maybe) (Note to self: Axe-and-Lance user) Greater Water Elemental (Promotion of Lesser Water Elementals) Unseen/Mentioned Light Mage (Alt. Name: Priest/Priestess) Dark Mage (Alt. Name: Occultist/Ritualist) Shinemancer (Promotion of Light Mage) Umbramancer (Promotion of Dark Mage)Category:Classes